Woman's Intuition
by Entendre Euphenist
Summary: A woman's intuition is always right, no matter how different the women are. No matter how wrong that intuition seems. It's always right. Pairings implied


A/N: This one-shot stemmed from a random thought I had about Naru/Sasu that strangely, made sense. Hope you can see that sense too.

Woman 's Intuition

Sakura checked her watch for not the first time before glancing towards the door once again. Around her, children screamed, and when one accidentally bumped her chair she swore she wouldn't turn around.

Cause it wasn't their fault that she was mad. At least, not really. She knew that by nature, children were loud. They couldn't help it because they didn't know what they were doing, and preteens still had a few more obnoxious years left before they could accept it, and '_STOP YELLING ACROSS THE ROOM, THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU'!_

No, she wouldn't yell at the boy.

She was the adult. She had come here, knowing what that would mean hands where you don't want them, and saucy smiles. High pitched giggling. It meant kids.

It really was an okay restaurant. Not too fancy, not cheesy, and the servers were nice. She thought she had done rather well for herself, considering last year they had met in a bar.

Then again, what happened after the bar was the reason she was here now so she couldn't complain.

Or, maybe she could as she checked her wrist watch. Once, twice, then the clock that hung conveniently right outside the window she was sitting by. She had picked that seat to make sure he would be able to spot her easily.

As if Sasuke could miss her very distinct pink hair.

Right now, all her current position in the eatery had done was annoy her. Every head of dark hair, every pale arm that passed that window, it wasn't him. She had half a mind to scream 'If you are not an Uchiha, move away from that fucking window!'

Then she would have to alter that to ' If you are not Sasuke Uchiha', because she had met some of his relatives that time she convinced him to bring her to the Uchihan Christmas Celebration. Yea, let's never do that again.

Sakura drummed her french manicured tips on the table- which she just gotten done just this morning for just this meeting- and swore to herself that she wouldn't call. Sasuke hated it when you called him on his phone- say it to his face he said-, and even though she wondered why he had a mobile if he never used it, she respected it.

So, no cell phone. Even though she could, and he knew that one day, she would as well. Call. Not the cell phone thing. The pinkette had kept one in her pocket since before she knew how to use one.

Seconds pass. After that, minutes followed with hours closely behind. She could take it. Sasuke was sort of like a very difficult test in Latin, and even if she could read it, by god she would pass!

But, even though this test had no time limit, Sakura kept glancing at the clock and out the window like he'd appear hands, out-stretched. _Time's up_.

When greasy hands yanked on her odd colored locks for the umpteenth time, that was her snapping point. Her time's up. She didn't want this exam! She wasn't even in this class! _Latin's a dead language anyway._

She called his phone.

"..................?"

Even though he hadn't said anything, she had heard the very audible click of him answering the phone and the hum of a muted TV.

" Er- you're not here." Well, that turned out lame. All of her anger fled in face of the one man who made her tongue-tied and weak-kneed since the day she laid eyes on the back of his head.

The moment he turned around to glare at her she knew she was a goner.

"Hn," and whether that was acknowledgement of her statement, or him wondering where she was going with this, she'd never know. Maybe a little of both?

She had something to say, so she said it. "Tonight was our anniversary." She held her breath as she waited, almost with baited breath to draw a startled response from the stoic, almighty Sasuke.

She wanted to prove to the world that he was human. Wanted to shout and say 'see, he does care!' Maybe she was trying to prove somethnig to herself.

_Here it comes._

"Oh?" He stated noncommittally, like it wasn't important. It was almost as if he was saying '_so, your pont is exactly?'_,and Sakura became the weak little girl she swore not to be anymore.

Because Sasuke hated above anything in this world those that were weak.

_You're pathetic._ He had sneered at her when their eyes met that first time. The day she feel in love. His voice was saying that now.

"I-I-I thought that maybe we would celebrate, you know. That's usually what couples do on their anniversary, and since it's our first," emerald eyes trailed off in the horror of how weak she sounded, and gazed sullenly at the ceiling.

It was a nice beige. There was also an very pleasing border design. Not too simple. not overdone. Perfect for distracting you away from thought that you could never truly be with Sasuke. Not because you didn't love him, but because you were weak.

_She_was weak, and Sasuke would never want her.

"Hn," and this time she knew 'it meant hurry it up'. There was the sound of fumbling, and grunts of pain, before a very distinct voice popped up over the distance.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?" she asked wearily, tired. The pieces suddenly fit together. Of course, _Naruto_. He was the only thing that could be more important to the raven than she could ever be. How could she have forgotten?

It was always Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. In that order. She'd always come last. Always after _Naruto_.....

"Sakura, I was just telling the bastard that we should have invited you. It's gaming night! You should come over, it's so awesome!" his voice oozed eagerness, and some part of her wondered if he still harbored feelings for her.

Not because she like him back as anything more than a childhood friend could, but because then she'd feel like if Naruto put her first, then she'd be closer to Sasuke. Like Naruto's approval somehow made her better in the raven's eyes.

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. _

Then Naruto would be last and Sasuke would smile at _her_, and laugh with _her_, and love _her_.

He didn't though. Naruto, that is. Didn't love her. At least, not the way she needed for Sasuke to love her. As cruel as it sounded, she wished the blonde had never met the timid Hyuuga.

Cause then he'd still love her. Then, Sasuke would be hers.

"Oh, sound great," and she tried to put some effort into her voice to not sound as angry and frustrated as she really was. Cause it wasn't his fault. At least, not really.

It was hers. Hers and the damned Uchiha she swore if she didn't love she would have dumped a long time ago. Didn't her mother tell her that '_Pretty Uchihas made all the pretty girls cry_'?

Because she was a responsible adult. She payed her taxes, donated to the red cross, and the salvation army. She did the can food drive and lent others' money without ever asking for it back.

She was a good person! She deserved to be loved!

"Cool! We're at Sasuke's! See you there!"

There was a click and Sakura knew the blond had hung up. Smirking mirthlessly, she imagined quite rightly that he was peering out the window as if she was waiting outside that whole time, waiting for him to hang up so she could ring the doorbell.

He was such a child sometimes.

The smile faded. She rubbed her head in silent contemplation pf how long it would be before she could just go home, and _god! _

She just needed to go home.

She got up, and left, noticing how quickly her table was filled by a little family, complete with dirty fingers, and bright laughs.

She saw how fast she was replaced. It was like she had never been there at all.

Maybe she never was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata for all intents or purposes, was quiet. However, let's not get that construed with the misconception that she was sad.

If Naruto was happy, then so was she.

She didn't have to always talk to get her point across. The man sitting next to her in the couch brooding while Naruto cheered on the success of his video conquest was the epitome of that statement.

She didn't always have to talk to be noticed. Naruto had found her well enough without her going around shouting, _Hey, look at me!_

Then again, as her eyes rested gently on the whiskered man, either way worked fine in the end.

Then again, she could be wrong, especially when the door slammed open to reveal a a rigid Sakura drenched in a surprise evening shower.

Three sets of eyes landed on her, but only one person piped up. The only one who couldn't see the dark clouds hanging over her head like a veil of gloom and despair.

"Sakura, what are you doing without an umbrella, you'll catch your death!" He screeched dramatically.

Instead of whapping him like she usually did, the pinkette chose to not quite smile as he dragged her into the room in the back to get her dry clothes.

The room was eerily quiet once the blond left, the room's vibrancy fading with his picked absent mindedly at the fabric on the thread bare couch.

Even though it wasn't in the best shape, it had a homey feel to it, the made the room less tense, made it come to life more. Hinata remembered the day Naruto had gotten it for the Uchiha.

It was the first smile she had ever seen on the stoic man's face.

It was also the day she realized that while she loved Naruto, she would never be enough for him. She was more or less here until he realized that as well.

It was fine with her, though. She could handle not being enough. Many times in her life she had fallen short of expectations. She was used to being short sheeted, so it wasn't as if when he pushed her away she would fall off the bed, wake up and cry that this beautiful story had just been a dream.

From the moment she had met the vivacious vulpine man, in a grocery store under the pile of red alert sale items, she knew that this was just a dream. A nice trip away from reality.

His eyes were too blue.

Her mother had always told her that while the beach looked warm and inviting and blue, the further entrapped you were, the darker it became. And colder too, and crueler.

Blue was a very misleading color.

"I missed our anniversary." Again, the perks of being quiet rear their head.

Ah, so that's why Sakura looked so upset. There was nothing she could say to that, so the girl sighed and gazed out the window.

It didn't matter if he told her his problems or not. Who was she going to tell anyway? It was just like writing in the pages of a diary, except less personal and more manly.

A very Uchihan thing it was, to speak your trouble to the air. Then again, crazy people also spoke to theirselves so, who was she to judge?

"Today was Naruto's birthday." The man of few words had once again picked the right ones to get his meaning across loud and crystal clear.

She couldn't say that she wasn't sorry for the woman. Anyone could see that she was competely devoted to the raven. It was heart-breaking.

However, she could overlook that in favor of the look of absolute delight that passed over her boyfriend's face when Sasuke said he could stay over for a while.

Not even a birthday party. Just the usual boys will be boys get together, and he looked like Christmas in July.

She thought of the cake and ice-cream at her place that no doubt had melted and made a mess on her table, and swore she wasn't sad. She was happy.

Cause if Naruto was happy, then she was happy.

The blonde most certainly was, if the bubbling center of energy he had become was any indication.

So, that meant that _she_ was happy herself ,right?

Maybe she just needed a little more convincing, that was all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opinions and crit are very much welcome.


End file.
